The Modern life of counties
by Cinnamon Sugar. Fiction
Summary: Just a bunch of dumb drabbles of the Hetalia characters in the Modern day world. Please leaves reviews and suggestions for chapters.
1. chapter 1

**_Okay so this is the first part to a bunch of Hetalia drabbles I'll be writing, some will include pairings, sexual themes, strong language, murder and other stuff. Some will be funny or romantic and stuff like that and there will be warnings at the start of each one. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy these short Hetlia drabbles._** **Warning:** this chapter contains profanity and homosexual pairings.

 **Description:** Prussia begins to go mad after living without power for years and now his little brother Germany and his lover North Italy must deal with his childish behavior.

Prussia had never always been mature, but he was very powerful at one point, just proving that he was capable of showing dominance and taking control of things. It wasn't that he was stupid or anything, or that he wasn't a good leader, he was just way too cocky and obnoxious. He didn't really seem to understand the emotions or social construct of his fellow countries making it so that he would soon loose power over his land to several different European countries and having to hand over most of it to his stuck little brother. The situation was only made worse when Austria decided to mock him, but of course Prussia would always remind him that at one point he was sharing land with Hungary and just how pathetic it made Austria look.

But of course Prussia for many years denied the fact that his Empire ceased to exist. After a while tho he began to accept his faith, he packed up his things and moved in with Germany and his much more laid back and nicer boyfriend, North Italy. He thought it would be so bad, at least he didn't have worry about the faith of an entire nation anymore, but over time it seemed to go to his brain, the whole "I'm a country without land thing", he confused him as to why he was still here and slowly, but surely, he started to go nuts.

It all started one day when Prussia was laying about the house, he knew Germany and Italy would be home from a world conference soon, so he decided to do absolutely nothing whatsoever. Saving his energy so he could pester his little Brother the minute he came home.

It was around six o'clock when Germany and Italy finally came home. The two stood at the front door whilst Germany searched for his keys, getting more and more frustrated the longer he had to put up with this bullshit. He and Italy's Day was already bad enough. It started off fine at breakfast time. Since the conference was in America they headed into a McDonald's for some breakfast, as much as Germany despised the idea of eating fast food for breakfast, but it was closest place and Italy wouldn't shut up about how hungry he was. Breakfast was going okay until America showed up and minute after they stopped serving breakfast and since he wasn't able to get breakfast food and Germany and Italy where the only patrons there he personally knew, he decided to go over to them and bother them for some food. Italy was nice enough to give America his breakfast muffin, but of course the young American had to fight Germany for at least a bite of his food.

After America got a bit of their breakfast Germany expected him to leave them alone, but of course he decided to stick around and ask them personal questions, like "So like does Germany top?", "Hey Italy, little dude, you preggo or something" and of course "When are you guys getting married". After that Germany just grabbed Italy by the arm dragging him out and into the nearest Taxi so they could get to the Airport and get home.

There day just went to shit once they got to the airport, everyone was rude to them, their plane was delayed and Italy got sick from the McDonald's food. All Germany wanted was to return to a nice quiet house, order some wholesome and delicious German cuisine, take a bath and call it a night. Well that's what he was hoping, little did he know his screaming big brother was waiting for him ready to torture him. He finally found his keys down in the furthest part of pocket, which cause loose change to fall out when he was retrieving them. He just signed, ignoring the fact that money fell out of his pocket and swing the door open. As soon as he walked in he heard a load yell followed by "Glory be to the Prussian Empire!". Soon Gilbert was flying down the stairs on the wheely chair in Germany's office wearing his old uniform from the days when he was a strong Empire and was holding a broom in his hand to make up for the fact that Germany had confiscated his sword.

Germany yelled as Prussia flew right into him, sending him flying out the door and onto his back, bumping into Italy on the way knocking him over and causing him to cry. Once he came to he was greeted to a scene of his little lover crying whilst rubbing his forehead and his older brother jumping around, chanting "You have been drafted by ze awesome Prussia!". Germany jumped up, storming towards Prussia with the most horrifying expression on his face. He grabbed Italy by the arm, hoisting him back up onto his feet and asking him if he was okay and then looking straight towards Prussia. "What ze Hell is wrong with you, Gilbert, you hurt Felli and could have killed me!", Prussia immediately stood to attention, "Oh come on little bro, you'll be fine, but you got to be honest, zhat was freaking fucking awesome". Germany felt a fire burning withing him, he so disparity wanted to grab Prussia and through him into the ground, but that would start a fight and Germany was way too tired for that, all he wanted now was to rest his feet and order some food. He sighed and walked into the house ignoring his brother and guiding Italy inside so he could get and ice pack for his throbbing head. "Germany, my head hurts", he whined as Germany turned to him, "Listen Italy, there is an ice pack in ze freezer, go lay down, I'll be in soon", Italy looked up to Germany, tears still coming out of his eyes, "Ve~, okay Luddy". With that, Italy walked off into the kitchen and Germany turned to his brother. "I don't want to start a fight this late, both me and Italy are tired", he grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Come on in, we're ordering food, you can get the door when it arrives", Prussia blew a raspberry as him and Germany walked into the kitchen. There Italy was digging around for the ice pack before Germany moved him out of the way, reaching in for the ice pack for Italy's head. "Ve~, thank you, Germany". Germany just nodded and turned to Prussia, "Alright, Gilbert, what do you want to eat?", Germany inquired as Prussia continued to make raspberries whilst slapping his thighs. "Uuuuh, let me get aaaaaaaah, fucking uuuuuh", Germany rubbed the bridge of his nose, knowing that this was another one of Gilbert's attempts at tormenting him. "We'll get to you later", Germany growled as he turned to Italy instead, "Alright, Italy, what about you?", Germany already knew that Italy was going to ask for wurst, but he asked anyways. "Ah, can I get... " and before he can answer such an obvious question, Prussia stuck his hand up in the hair waving it around. "I know what I want know". Germany groaned turning to Prussia just so he could get his quick food request. "Can I get aaaaa, boneless tide pod, with a two litre of bleach". Just when he finished up that sentence he broke into laughter at his ironic humour and neither Germany nor Italy understood. He feel to the floor laughing at his 'oh so hilarious' comment. Germany rolled his eyes at his obnoxious big brother, now in tears from his joke. "You're getting a single pretzel, Italy, let me guess, wurst and for me, schnitzel with noodle", he wrote in his order onto the app and placed his wallet on the table. "Gilbert, please pay the delivery man when he gets here, I'm going into the sitting room". Even tho Prussia was still on the floor, chuckling every once in a while he did hear Germany's request.

"Come on Italy, let's so relax".

 ** _Okay, as I said, these are only drabbles, defending on how a ceetain one goes, I might make a chaper 2 for a story that gets good feedback. Also, I all hope you enjoyed the first drabble,more coming soon._**


	2. A FrUked Up Christmas

**_Christmas was freaking ages ago, but I only thought of the idea for a FACE family Christmas, involving some FrUK and possibly some alcahol and drug use, cusing and stuffs like that, but it should end nicely._**

The stove ws heated, the turkey was in the oven, the tree was decorated and France was in the kitchen working upon his masterful dessert whilst England was wrapping up the last of the presents. France and England always had the most joyus Christmas celebrations. Most of their Christmas' had the company of France's and England's sons America and Canada, but for the last years since the two boys moved out the house has been quite, especially during the holidays.

France was worried they wouldn't have a Christmas as festive as the ones when America and Canada were still living with the couple. Execpt for a week ago when France recived an email from his petit garçon telling him that he would be over for Christmas and of course that just made France all the more excited for Christmas. Dancing around the house, singing about how his sweet little baby Matthieu will be coming over. England just rolled his eyes, but felt happy that his son would be coming home. At that moment of course England recieved a text from America saying he would be home aswell for the upcoming Christmas hoidays.

And like France, England celebrated the fact that his son was finally coming home. He just couldn't stop thinking of all the things he was going to do when his boys came home. He could finlly make those family Christmas cards and bake scones for them and make them super itchy and lame sweaters, or atleast that was America's opinon on them, but England didn't mind, well he'd let it slip this one Christmas.

France had just finished making the mixture for his Christmas pudding, whilst taking a few sips of the bourbon every time he'd put a shot it and by this point he was a little on the tipsy side since he had been drinking eggnog and mould wine. He had been tripping over himself hoping England wouldn't notice the fact he was very much drunk. But unkown to France, England had taken tons of vallium nd asperin to calm him down and he felt that he was going to melt into the armchair. He was just thankful France hadn't noticed that he wrapped the gifts all shit ways or that he glued wrapping paper to the cat.

England sat there trying to figure out why he bought five meters of wrapping paper when he was only wrapping four small gifts. Suddenly he heard a knock at the the door almost giving him a Goddamn fucking heart attack and heard France call from the kitchen. "Arthur, can you..." , pausing to catch his breath after having a fit of hiccups, "Can you get that, mon cher?". England pretty much slipped out of the chair trying to get up onto his feet, " Alright love, give's a sec!". Once he got up and his head wasn't in another dimension, he darted towards the front door, feeling pretty normal. He opened the door to America and Canada with gifts. Canada with one small gift and another which was most likely a sweater vest for England, both wrapped neatly in maple leaf printed paper and America had two large gifts, both lazily wrapped, one with hamburgers printed all over it and the other wrapped in contact paper.

"Oh, boys, you both made it here safly I see", America went into England for a big bear hug and Canada came in for a light hug and a peck on the cheek from England. "You both look well, its so nice to see you two", America just smiled, " Its good to see you too, Grandpa", "Hey, don't make me regret letting you in here, Alferd!", England gasped looking at America up and down, " Yo, come on Arty, you know I'm just pulling your leg". England smiled and rolled his eyes, he knew America was just having an giggle, but it never takes away the fact that he was getting old. He would be angrier about it, but he was so off his tits on asperin and vallium he didn't really have a problem. Canada stepped into the house behind America. "Hey, wheres Papa?". It was then Frane came running out the kitchen, glass of wine in hand and reaked of perfume and spirits. Canada curled up his nose at the smell.

France fulled both his little babies in for a hug, both of them could smell the alcahol and knew he was drink, but just did not want to bring it up. " Ah, mon enfants, mon garçons. I missed you both so much!". "Missed you too, Papa". Canada smiled as he hugged his entoxicated parent. It felt nice to see him again after such a long time, he missed the odd smell of home and the family athmosphere. It made all the difference.

France finally released him from his hug, grinning up at Canada and America. "You boys looked partched, can I get some drinks", America knew that all they were going to get was wine or eggnog and America was really not keen on getting drinking or drinking any alcaholic beverages. "Uh, maybe I can get a water". France looked a bit dissapointed, he obviously spent a lot of time fixing up those drinks. America didn't want to hurt his Papa, so he just sighed and accepted the fact that he was probably gonna end up drunk.

France of course was delighted that someone was having his drinks and then turned to Canada for his answer. Canada, who would never say anything to hurt his Papa, justed smiled and accepted France's offer on a drink. France jumped around in joy and waddled off to fetch the two boys some drinks and maybe some snacks. There was a bit of silence when France left the room, besides America, he was probably the most vocal. To break the silence, America turned to England, smile spread across his face and happy to be here. "So, pops...", he started "How have things been around here latley, not much has seemed to have changed". England did have a bit of a worried look on his face tho, he signaled the two boys closer to him, "Well actually, I've been a bit worried about Francis", Canada's poker face immediatly turned into a frown. "What do you meam? Is Papa all right?", Canada questioned him, looking very worried. "He's been a bit depressed lately and I'm worried that he may be drunk right now", America and Canada looked towards each other, not suprised tho, but the two got the feeling that England wasn't sober himself.

They heard a crash come from the kitchen and the sound of more smashing glass. It suprised all three of them and the went to check it out before France stubbled out the kitchen, finger to his mouth making shushing noises. "It's aright", he muttered. "Everything is bon". Suddenly France flew back into the kitchen. Both America and Canada were worried, but England's medicine was kicking in again and his body began to slouch again, his heart rate dropping and a big smile on his face. He pulled himself up before he could fall to the floor. The two boys turned their heads back to England who was still having trouble standing. "Come on, dad. It's best you sit down, before you hurt yourself". America held onto England's arm, guiding him to the couch. "I'm alright, Alfred, I think I could use a glass of water tho". Canada finally came to attention. "I'll go get it", he exclaimed as he turned around and made a bee line towards the kitchen.

He walked in only to see France on his knees cleaning up all the plates he broke and smoke coming out of the oven. Canada rushed towards his Papa, helping him pick up the shattered plates. "Listen, Papa, you go get the turkey out of the oven, I'll clean this up". France stood up in one quick movement, waking towards the oven and opening it only to find that the turkey he had spent ages preping was completly burnt. "Mon dieu!", he yelled as he pulled the almost disntigrated bird out of the oven. "Oh merde", France whined, "I've ruined the dinner, the turkey was the only thing we actually had left". "What do you mean 'the only thing we had left?.

France was now sobbing. "I fucked up everything else, the veg, the potatoes, everything". Canada looked down at him, he was suprised, but at the same time, not. France wasn't one for messing up any of his dishes, although he was drunk. " Athur is too stressed for this Christmas to be ruined". "Stressed?", Canada questioned. "He's been so stressed, he can't sleep at night and he's been on all of those crazy pills again, that why he's been so drousy today". Canda seemed to be getting a somewhat better understanding of whats been going on with his parents. He helped France nack up onto his feet. He walked France over to the kithen door, "Come on", he said, "Let's go inside, you need to lie down". France began to fight against it, he needed to atleast have something prepared for dinner, but he was jusy so drousy that he feel into Canada's arms again.

Canda dragged France back into the sitting room, he saw America talking to England, comforting and trying to get an understanding of what has been goong on. Canda placed France down onto the couch, France just deflated, breathing out heavily like a balloon and sinking into the couch. "What is up with you two?", America questioned them, a little bit angry, tapping his foot, awaiting their responces. "Well...", England began, "It's ever since you two left, France was obviously becomeing depressed...", France sat up a little at the sound of his name being spoken. "He's had nothing to do, he misses you too", France could hardly speak, he felt sick, like if he spoke he would puke his guts up. The thing was, England wasn't wrong. He did feel a litte lost without having children by his side. "And thats been stressing you out again?", America asked as England sat forward a little, face his hands. "You're obviously taking asperin, you look as you're going to faint, dad". "I've also beem put on my medication again", England sighed as he sat up again.

America and Canada looked down at their parents, one with a depressed look on his face and his hair all mussed up and the other one falling into the couch. "Well, the dinners ruined, you two are both intoxicated and fluffy has wrapping paper stuck to him", everybody took their attention off Canada to look at the house cat with snowman printed wrapping paper glued to him. "Wait!", England said in suprise, "What happened to the dinner?". France went red, within that minute he forgot that he ruined the dinner. "Well". England said, "This Christmas has been ruined". America looked down under the tree, "Presents!" he exclaimed, "And the tree, there both alright, just because theres no dinner and you guys are like, totally depressed, doesn't mean we can't enjoy Christmas day, you know opening up all our gifts and shit". France smiled a bit. "Not just that, we have you two here". "Yeah", England said cheerfully. "We all have each other, were here, all together, for two days". Canda looked down at the four of them "How aboot we just watch a silly Christmas movie and relax.

They all liked the sound of that. Canada and America sat down beside England and France and turned on the TV, flicking over to some Christmas movie about a snowman or something. As bad as the film was they were all together, watching their dumb movie. It felt good.

 ** _Yeah, I know this isn't written too well, but I would like to do more FACE family fics, hopefully after a couple of other short stories. Also I canon Athur having schizophrenia and Francis being America and Canada's maman. I do hope to go somewhere with this. Next fic is most likely gping to either be something to do with Spain and Romano or the Nordics, which ever I get done first._**


End file.
